


How we meet

by PrussianStarfish



Series: Everyday Life When You Just Happen To Have Magic [3]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Growing Up Together, M/M, Magic AU, Namjoon and Youngjae are actually the cutest, and soft, this is just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianStarfish/pseuds/PrussianStarfish
Summary: I hope you liked this story!We are taking requests as well for anything in this AU, so if you wanna see something you are welcome to request it!Also is there a shipname for Youngjae and Namjoon?





	How we meet

While Namjoon liked to pretend other wise, he couldn’t actually remember anything from when just arrived at the school. Then again he was 5 years old and it wasn’t like it was normal to remember anything at that age.

But he knew what he was told. He was told of how he was a weird child. He would never cry, and when he was just picked up from his parents who were crying their eyes out he just stared at the teacher who came to pick him up looking at him with serious eyes. “Are you going to make sure I don’t hurt people.”

It had stood for reason that Namjoon hadn’t actually hurt anybody, he had created a tornado inside his playroom and made a giant mess, but since his powers couldn’t hurt himself and he was the only person in the room everybody had been fine.

The teacher had taken away many kids from their parents, he had trained how to make them feel comfortable and how to do it human, but he didn’t need anything like that from Namjoon. It was like Namjoon a tiny scrawny 5 year old understood that he needed to go away, because he wasn’t safe.

His parents hadn’t wanted to give him up, they weren’t actually the one that called the magic police… The people in charge of taking kids with abilities away from their parents, they wanted to keep Namjoon. They didn’t care that he could accidentally hurt them, they just wanted their baby.

It had been hard for Namjoon parents to conceive they had tried for years and failed, so just having Namjoon was a blessing to them. Sadly it wasn’t an option, and the farewell was teary. Well Namjoon had been told it was teary, he just remember the fear he felt as the wind around him picked up and multiples of his favourite rubber duckies as they had hit him in the face.

He had just wanted to see the biggest one fly over to him since he couldn’t reach it and it had the the Ryan sticker on it! Instead every single one came flying straight into his face, after that they got caught in the wind and started circling around him as a tornado.

It was scary, Namjoon was terrified. He might still be young, but he like all other kids knew that people with powers had to be taken away so they wouldn’t hurt other people.

There was one other thing he could remember his mum saying to him as he hugged her goodbye. It was something that would have an important impact on who he ended up being as a person. “Joonie-bug you are going to meet some people that have powers which some would call evil. Those aren’t evil, remember even if they are part of chaos it doesn’t make them monsters or evil. Yes some people will be mean, but that isn’t because of their powers, but because they are bad people.”

That is why Namjoon ended up requested to take in all the new students with dark powers, but of course Namjoon didn’t get to run it from the start. The first many years he spent in a child dorm where teachers with magic specialised in child care looked after them. A lot of the kids with powerful chaos gifts had them blocked and suppressed until it was in a right answer for them to be thought control.

Namjoon was one of the kids who were suppressed as soon as he had been evaluated, his magic was strong and heavy with chaos alignment. It was decided they they would wait until he was already 14 and moving out of the kids dorm to try and teach him control.

It was also there he meet Youngjae the first of the guys. Youngjae was a baby two soon three months, and like Namjoon he was a silent child. The teachers and caregivers were worried about him, he was sadly one of the kids who had been abandoned by their parents.

He has been in his room alone, all the caregivers busy. Namjoon couldn’t remember doing it, but he had been told that they had found Namjoon with Youngjae in his arms the tiny baby giggling at Namjoon who had an almost serene smile on his face. Hehad informed them that he thought Youngjae was hungry.

From that day on the two were inseparable from each other, Namjoon would do his best to teach Youngjae everything he knew, which in hindsight wasn’t a lot since Namjoon was a child as well. But he helped Youngjae overcoming his underdevelopment, at first Namjoon didn’t understand why most of the other kids didn’t seem to like or even stand Youngjae.

The caregivers had been worried what would happen when they told Namjoon what Youngjae’s gift actually was, but instead Namjoon just shrugged. “He would never hurt me.”

Which that was correct, not that Youngjae could ever hurt him because he wore a suppression cuff just like Namjoon so even accessing his gift was hard.

First time Namjoon and Youngjae had a fight was right after Youngjae reached 6 years old. Namjoon had been allowed to visit his parents who were in town. It would be the first time he got to see them since he got to the school. He didn’t have his own phone so he didn’t really have the chance to talk to them that often.

Which was probably also what had lead Youngjae to the misconception that Namjoon, just like him had been left behind and abandoned. Left behind like Youngjae himself had, so when happy 8 year old Namjoon told Youngjae that his parents were in the town to meet him and they had asked to meet Namjoon’s only friend as well.

Youngjae had for the first time in Namjoon’s memory thrown a tantrum and had refused to go with Namjoon into the town. That had left Namjoon who no matter how mature he acted at times was still a child, to be prissy and just leave without asking.

It was first when Namjoon met up with his parents, and his mother asked where Youngjae was that Namjoon started crying about how Youngjae was mad at him and he didn’t understand why. He wanted his bestest friend to meet his family, wasn’t that normal?

In the end his mother had sat him down and explained since Youngjae didn’t have a family himself he probably felt left out since Namjoon did, and maybe he thought Namjoon was like him. A sniffing Namjoon had just nodded sadly, he was too young to understand the complicated emotions behind how Youngjae was acting, only really understanding that Youngjae was mad at him.

While they stayed at the inn with Namjoon on her lap, Mr. Kim wrote a letter then she gave to the handler that had brought Namjoon, told the young lady that the letter was for Youngjae and Namjoon was to not be in the room when it was read out loud.

She and her husband had plans to move as close to the magical town as they could, so they would be able to see their beloved son as much as they wanted and as he wanted. They had gotten Namjoon very late in their life, not because they wanted to but because they hadn’t been able to.

It had taken them to search out a less than legal form of magic to conceive. That was why they had known that there would be a high chance that Namjoon would have a chaos magic, and when he was born tiny little lightning bolts were gathered in his chubby baby hand.

They had promised themselves that they would protect him for as long as they could, teach their tiny baby to be calm and collected. To teach him to be open minded, they didn’t want to give him up before they had to.

So they hid his powers, homeschooled him while still taking him out to see other people, but just see them while they could protect him.  With that Namjoon grew up as a smart child, a little introverted but not unable to hold a conversation.

They had hoped that they could keep him longer, keep him out of the child dorms. But fate hadn’t been with them as their neighbor had called in about Namjoon’s storm. They had been so happy when they saw which school they ended up taking him to was A.N.T.S.S known as high class school with good founding, and accepted all assignments, she felt as she could react when she heard that.

Even if he hadn’t cried when he had to leave them years ago, Namjoon almosted cried when he had to leave them the second time. No longer having his magic loom over him but due to Youngjae being mad at him when he got home. After one of the handlers took him to the side to read the letter out loud for him everything went back into place. That night Youngjae did like he had done every day since he could walk, sneak into Namjoon’s room with the older kids and share his bed with him.

No words needed to be exchanged between the two. None were needed to said as tiny Youngjae buried his head in Namjoon’s shoulder in their normal cuddle, just before Namjoon’s eyes closed he heard Youngjae whisper. “Sorry.”

All was forgotten after that, the two moved on without any issue and the next time that Namjoon’s parents came into town a year later Youngjae was happy to go with Namjoon, but as they came to the tavern he couldn’t stop himself from being shy and hiding behind Namjoon as they went up to his parents.

Luckily Namjoon’s mother was actually a blessing to humanity as she crouched down on Youngjae’s level and smiled at him. “You must be Youngjae. I have heard so many thing about you, you make my son very happy.”

And from that point on Youngjae was sold it seemed like. As they had to leave he was calling Namjoon’s parents mum and dad as of their request, it was nice and Namjoon was happy that his family had accepted Youngjae and he had accepted them. It meant the world to them.

The caregivers at school had always expected Youngjae and Namjoon to grow apart from each other as many childhood friends did, but it never happened. If anything they became closer than ever as time went past, after that first fight they never had a fight again.

But there was one fight that cemented their friendship and later their pseudo relationship. It wasn’t a fight between the two of them or anything like that, it was a fight between Youngjae and the adults running the kids dorm.

At 13 when Namjoon was old enough to be moved to the teenagers and later adult dorms it was to be the first time that Youngjae and Namjoon were separated, and Youngjae did not take well to it at all.

The thing to make it worse was that Namjoon wasn’t to be put into one of the exciting dorms or anything like that, no no he was being put in charge of dorm Andromeda that had yet to have more people living there other than Namjoon himself. As they got older it made sense why they would put Namjoon in charge of dorm even at 13 as he shown clear leadership skills and being raised open to all alignments especially the dark ones like Youngjae’s made him a perfect candidate to look over whatever new students they would get with strong chaos alignments.

The thing was that Youngjae wasn’t old enough to move with Namjoon, and he refused to be left behind. The outbreak of crying screaming and other out of character moments for Youngjae left everybody other than Namjoon scared of the 11 year old child.

Panic rose between them as Youngjae started to rip at the suppression cuff he was wearing to keep his powers down, none of the handlers had dared stepping closer to the young kid. Namjoon on the other hand had no problem with taking Youngjae in his arms hugging him close while giving all the handlers the stinky eye.

From that moment it was decided that even if Youngjae wasn’t old enough to move dorms, he would be moved with Namjoon to the Andromeda dorm. It wasn’t something they really wanted to do, but they felt like they didn’t have a choice.

And for the next four years Namjoon and Youngjae would be alone in the Andromeda dorm, while they would both make other friends from other dorms, especially the Bootes dorm they still stayed as close as ever. When Yugyeom joined both were happy to finally have a new member and none of them cared about it being a blood mage. Yugyeom was adorable after all.

And just before they get their third member to the dorm Youngjae stakes his claim in Namjoon as he gives the older leader his first kiss, it might not Youngjae’s first kiss, but that is another story for another day. Yoongi and Youngjae’s story.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story!
> 
> We are taking requests as well for anything in this AU, so if you wanna see something you are welcome to request it!  
> Also is there a shipname for Youngjae and Namjoon?


End file.
